Dangerous Union
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: AU story about Caroline and Klaus after the Mystic Falls Ball. Sexual connection ;


Title: Dangerous Union

Coupling: Klaus/ Caroline

Verse: Vampire Diaries

Rating: M

Caroline mumbled as she changed into a big t-shirt and she gazed at the bracelet on her wrist. She was wearing the one that Klaus had given her. She wore it to the Mystic Falls Ball because it fit her elegant dress and well it was so beautiful. She took a breath as she let her hair fall back to her shoulders and she climbed into bed. She laid there and she could still smell the scent of Klaus. She had smelt it the night before as he held her, telling her to live. Pushing her to take his blood almost, as he seemed to tell her the good things about being a vampire. She never had that type of mentorship. She almost did, but Stefan went on an Elena binge almost and now he was the ripper. She gazed at the bracelet as she laid there and she sighed softly. She remembered feeling his body tonight at the ball, he had been holding her closely , but sweetly. She loved how he was holding her and seemed so human as he danced with her.

She sighed as she laid there and she suddenly thought she saw something in the shadows "Whose there" she said as she gazed into the shadows. She suddenly saw Klaus coming towards her "What do you want "she demanded as she stayed in the bed. She was only in a big shirt, but Klaus came over to her and placed a hand on her cheek "A man like me doesn't wait for something he wants, but he takes it, unless he is denied" he said as he leaned in and kissed her. She started to pull back, but something about his body made her melt into him. She remembered how they danced. She had felt his strong frame then and she had felt it as he held her comfortingly while she was dying and he gave her life.

She felt his tongue dance with hers and she eagerly accepted it as she moaned leaning forward as she came out from under the covers and knelt there as she kissed him. She moaned feeling his strong hands run up her back under her shirt as she leaned into him. She felt one hand wrapping more around her as he pulled her down to the bed as he straddled her. She felt how hard he was and she felt her heart pounding. "Klaus" she asked questionably as she saw him coming down as she she didn't know what he was doing until she watched him suck on her breast and nibble at them through the shirt. She moaned and withered as she felt the need to have him really take them. She moaned out his name softly, she didn't want her mother to come up here. He smirked as he let his hand run down her middle as he went to her ear and said "I used my vampire powers to keep her asleep until I leave" he whispered as he nibbled on her ear. She felt his hand find her underwear and slide them off as he hands started to massage her clit and she moaned out louder this time "My Caroline, Sweetheart, have you waited for this. Have you thought about this?" he asked her as he used his other hand to rip open her shirt and he smirked as he saw she wasn't wearing a bra and started to suck on her now bare breast. She gasped and she arched her own body as she said "Just..just recently" she said as he worked her now with three fingers moving in and out of her as she moaned. He pumped her hard and rough until she came and then he licked his fingers and smirked as he moved down and he took his mouth and claimed her clit for his . He sucked and tugged on it with his lips feeling her wriggling with pleasure. He sunk his tongue in her eating her out. Eating out the cum that she just gave away and now he was working on her throbbing nerves to give her another. He had his hands on her breasts anchoring himself almost as he massaged them , kneading them , giving her so much pleasure. He was old enough and knew what he was doing. He knew he could make her scream and squirm and want more. HE was going to make sure that she never left him no matter what.

She continued to eat her out. Her breasts becoming swollen as well as her clit. She gasped as she arched her hips bringing herself more to him right before she convulsed and came in his mouth. He licked his lips as he undressed himself and he watched her come down from her second orgasm from him and he wasn't over. Not by a long shot. He picked her up and he turned her around placing her hands on the frame of her bed "You will want no other after I do everything I want to you" he said biting her shoulder with his normal teeth. She withered in pleasure as she felt him running his cock along his clit and she gasped at how long and hard he was . He rubbed her over and over again and she moaned for him to give it to her "Oh please Klaus. Please" she begged. She finally felt his long shaft go in her and she gasped and she leaned her head back as she felt him going in and out of her as she held onto the headboard "Klaus oh Klaus" Klaus smirked. He would make her forget Tyler. He saw his bracelet still on her, the only thing she had on her. He knew she still had Tyler's on the bed side table, but that would be a memory as he plowed into her, he used his hybrid strength as she moaned. She closed her eyes and she held onto the headboard hearing it cracking "You're mine. No one else's" he muttered in her ear as he felt her convulse and he filled her with his cum that way.

Caroline nodded breathless as she leaned back against him before he turned her around to face him and he leaned back "Ride me" he ordered/requested. She got on top of him and lowered herself on him riding him slowly at first feeling him scrap her inner walls hitting her hilt. She began to ride him long and hard and she moaned and she felt his hands kneading her breasts as she road him. She started to moan and whimper as she felt him hitting her hilt over and over again "Klaus..Klaus" she moaned as she bit her lower lip and she gazed at him before she and him convulsed together. He helped her off of him as she gazed into his eyes "If you aren't totally mine now…you soon will be. Caroline I need a companion. A vampire one who will be faithful. Be mine"

Caroline looked at Klaus, lost in his intense gaze and she nodded "I will be" she said quietly as she felt his possessive hold on her and she felt safe, scared, but wanted for herself and needed. She knew as long as she was with him and didn't cross him she would be okay. She knew she would have to explain this to Elena and Damon, but she really didn't. She was her own person and Elena was contently changing up her lover. She was going to enjoy being the princess for once and she didn't have to fight Elena to be it.


End file.
